


Our Desire

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Face-Sitting, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor indulges Curufin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the rimming/licking square in my Season of Kink card.

“Come on, don't slack now,” Curufinwë teased, gazing into Macalaurë's dark grey eyes from his perch over his face.

Macalaurë returned the stare – ardent, craving – and breathed in, inhaling Curufinwë's most intimate scent. His nose and mouth were buried in his brother's crotch, between the splayed-wide thighs on each side of his head.

He swallowed noisily, licking his own lips before resuming his laving of Curufinwë's ass.

“Yes, like that,” Curufinwë purred, undulating slightly on his knees. 

Macalaurë lapped zealously at the rim, which kept opening and clenching as his tongue went back and forth over it or circled it, slowly, prolonging the fleeting caress, then speeding up. Finally, the tip of his tongue probed the hole, stiffening to get inside. 

Curufinwë held his breath. His thigh muscles tensed, and for an instant he lost contact with his brother's mouth, his ass hovering just barely out of its reach. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his whole body shivering with the sensation. Gentle as it was, it could have undone him. He exhaled softly and lowered himself again, letting the wet touch inside himself.

He moaned loudly, and Macalaurë could see his stomach muscles flutter as he did. A drop of precome oozed from Curufinwë's cock into his hair, which fell unbound over the edge of the bed.

Curufinwë scooped the sticky fluid up with the tip of his index finger, and smeared it over Macalaurë's right cheek, drawing a line parallel to that of his cock.

Smiling at the resulting sight, he drew back, so that his cock dangled right above his brother's mouth. 

Macalaurë's tongue reached for it.

“You want to lick it?” Curufinwë asked - his voice pure temptation - perfectly conscious of Macalaurë's desire.

Macalaurë was tempted to lift his hands, grip Curufinwë's thighs and pull him down, but he knew Curufinwë wouldn't take well to initiative on his part, not on that night when he had promised to do whatever he asked. His hands clenched to fists next to his own hips. He couldn't even touch himself, because Curufinwë had forbidden him to.

“Please,” he whispered at last.

Curufinwë gave a low, shuddering gasp at how Macalaurë's breath tickled his skin. He waited a moment longer and squatted back down. Macalaurë suckled just at the base. Then he tilted his head to the side, nipping tentatively at his brother's thighs. Curufinwë uttered no protest, and thus he started licking them too, turning his head from one side to the other. 

Curufinwë stared at him, though his mind was lost in thought then more than pleasure. After a while, he clicked his tongue. “I'm tired,” he said, and just as abruptly rolled off of Macalaurë's body and lay face down next to him.

Macalaurë turned towards him, blinking in confusion. “What -?”

“I've had enough of pleasure...for now,” Curufinwë said. “And we can always resume in a while, can't we? Tyelperion has barely reached its peak.” 

He shifted again, lying on his side, and pulled Macalaurë close. Their legs entwined, and their cocks met between their bodies, Macalaurë's no less hard than his brother's.

Curufinwë brought his fingers to Macalaurë's wet lips, brushing them contemplatively. 

“Do you remember, Cáno,” he said, eyes narrowed in reminiscence, “that one time when I had not yet reached my majority and scalded my hand in the forge...how you kept licking it until I forgot the pain for the pleasure which budded between my legs?” 

Macalaurë hummed a yes.

“The way your eyes glinted then...it made me realise how you really are. I still remember them so clearly, I still cherish that gaze...avid, ruthless, prideful. And yet you are ever so compliant with me.”

“You don't flatter me,” Macalaurë said, grazing his teeth over his brother's fingertips.

A smile slowly spread across Curufinwë's face. “I wouldn't have you any other way.”


End file.
